I love that song
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: The team go out to a new bar/club...This is a songfic. R&R please...GSR story! :D
1. The kiss

**For the sake of this story, Grissom and Sara are not together yet...I don't own CSI but if i did Sara would never have of left!! Oh and warrik is O.K in this story.**

"Have you heard of that new bar on the corner of the strip?" Greg questioned Sara.

"No. Why?" Sara exclaimed raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well...i was thinking that maybe, you and me could..."

"I've heard of that club, when are we going?" Catherine interrupted.

"We? We aren't going anywhere. I was asking Sara if she would like to go with me and me onl..." Before he could even finish his sentence he was interrupted by Sara this time.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if we all went tonight?!"

"Yeh, I'll go ask Warrik and Nick." Cathrine shouted over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"I'll go see if Grissoms coming." Sara told Greg as she to left the room, leaving Greg all alone.

"Dam you Cathrine! I nearly got to go on a date with Sara." Greg whined.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Shift finished and Sara headed to find Cathrine.

"Hey, Cath?"

"Oh, hey Sara. Is Griss coming with us to night?"

"Yeh, i managed to persuade him."

"I see, and how exactly did you do that?"

"Oh, i have my ways."

"I bet you do!" Catherine exclaimed a gin spread across her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Sara glared at Cathrine.

"Are Warrik and Nick coming to the club?" Sara asked.

"Yeh."

"All right then ill see you in a couple of hours." And with that Sara exited the room and when home to catch up on a few hours rest.

**GSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSRGS**

Several hours later:

Sara was awoken to the sound of her house phone going off.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She groaned and slid out of bed.

"Sidle" She snapped

"Sara, its grissom."

"Oh, hi." She know regretted that she had snapped.

"Hi, i don't think I'll be able to make it to the club today."

"Why not?" Sara asked while pulling a face.

"I don't have a car. They just took it in to be repaired."

"I see, well i could come and pick you up in say half an hour?"

"Yeh, i suppose that's fine."

"Bye"

"Goodbye Sara."

_Shit,_

_What?_

_Shit,_

_What?!_

_I'm not even dressed, i haven't even had my..._

_Oh right..._

_What? _

_Well that's not exactly life threatening is it?_

_Well, no but I've only got half an hour to get ready and grissom…_

_Then stop talking to you self and do something about it then._

She raced around trying to fine suitable clothes.

_Ah! That will do!_

She finished getting ready, then jumped in her car, and speeded of in the direction of Grissoms apartment, when she arrived at grissoms apartment she was only 5 minutes late and that was because of bad traffic. She knocked on his door, when she received no reply she knocked again. This time Grissom opened the door.

"It took you long enough to get to the door didn't it?"

"Mmmmmmm." Grissom said looking her up and down and licking his know dry lips.

"Griss, what's wrong?" Sara exclaimed completely confused.

"Oh...er...nothing...you look..."

_Amazing _

_Fantastic_

_Sexy_

_Gorgeous_

"Nice"

_I don't believe it, she is there in front of you looking gorgeous and you say she looks nice?_

_Hey, don't take it out on me; i'm only the other side of your brain!_

"Err...thanks Griss, you look..."

_Amazing _

_Fantastic_

_Sexy_

_Gorgeous_

"Nice"

_Sara, there is a million and one adjectives you could of used to describe how Grissom was looking and you chose NICE?! _

"Thanks, now don't you think we should be going?"

"Oh, yeh of course." Sara said as she made her way to the driver's seat.

"No way am i getting in that car if you're driving." Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why, what's wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing really, it's just i don't feel safe when you drive."

"This is my car so i drive!"

"Well then i'm not coming."

"Fine don't com...Actually you can drive." Sara said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Grissom asked shocked that she had given in so easily.

"I said you can drive." She chucked him the keys and walked around to the passenger's side. Grissom gave her a sceptical look but got into the drivers side and stared the engine. After settling in to the drivers seat Grissom leant over and turned on the radio.

**So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past,  
Don't hesitate,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand? **

He started the car. A heavy cloud of silence settled over there heads. Neither Grissom nor Sara where talking they just listened. Every so often Grissom would steel glances at Sara, and every so often Sara would steel glances at grissom, on the odd occasion there eyes would meet, and they would turn away from each other, hiding from the embarrassment of being caught.  
**  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
this is love in the first degree,  
tell me why, every time I feel your eyes all over me. **

Sara turned around to see Grissom staring at her out of the corner of his eye and licking his lips. A sly smile spread across Sara's lips.

_I can have some fun with this._

She waited until they reached the traffic lights and stopped. "Oh, this dam skirt it won't go any longer that this, look Grissom." Her skirt was only barley covering what needed to be covered. Grissom looked over immediately but his eyes soon grew wide when he realise how short the skirt was. He swallowed hard and tried to peel his eyes away from her legs. Sara started to feel self conscious at Grissoms staring and shouted. "Grissom watch the road."

"Oh...yeh...right." He turned his head back to the road.****

Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.

What do you want from me?

Get closer now,  
softly whisper in my ear,  
please take me away from here,  
Away from all my tears.  
It's not too late,  
now we're standing face to face,  
and heaven is the only place,  
Will you understand? 

Sara leant over and whispered in Grissoms ear "What do you want from me?" She moved back into her original position a smug smile engulfed her face.  
**  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
this is love in the first degree,  
tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me.**

Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
that it's hard to cross the line,  
come on now, set me free. 

She turned her head and saw Grissoms face. Upon seeing his bright red cheeks and wide eyes she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Err...what's so funny?" Grissom asked confused.

"Oh nothing" Sara exclaimed in between laughing.

"Share the joke Sara."

"I was just amused by the look on your face!"

"Oh...i see." After that the car fell silent once again. Grissom and Sara went back to listening to the radio.

**And I know, if you give me this feeling,  
I'll be there to hold you tight.  
Cauz I'd show, your love is a hero,  
We will run, run out of sight.**

What you want?

What do you want from me,  
this is love in the first degree;  
tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me

"That was Cascada singing 'what do you want from me' and know we have a special guest..."

Grissom pulled up along side the road and switched the radio off. A heavy silence filled the car once again.

"Soooo...we had better get out and greet the others."

"Yeh...i agree." Neither moved.

"Griss..." Sara began.

"Yeh..."

He turned to look at her as she turned to look at him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and she stared into his blue pools. They inched closer...and closer until they were nearly touching.

"We really should be going..."Sara stated logically.

"I know..." Grissom replied.

They moved closer. There lips were know touching but they wern't kissing.

"Really should be going you don't know who could be watching..." Sara mumbled but got cut short by Grissom. He stopped her ramblings by launching a full blown attack on her mouth.

"Grissom...Grissom! Stop!" Sara mumbled.

"What! Oh no i knew this was a mistake..." And with that he was out of the car quicker than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom ran around the corner and was about to keep running when Catherine and the rest of the team come into view. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Griss." Cathrine called.

From behind Grissom, Sara shouted "Wait". Grissom, Catherine and the rest of the team all heard Sara's shouting. As she came up to Grissom she was about to tell him something along the line of 'I'm sorry' but got cut sort when she saw Warrik.

"Err…do you always walk that fast?"

_Few that was close!_

"Oh err…not really." He didn't look at her just stared over Greg's left shoulder.

"So, are we going in then?" Catherine inquired.

"Yeh, quick so we can get a table." Greg replied.

The CSI team walked into the 24/7 MiNx ClUb they sat at a table towards the left side of the room and ordered there drinks.

"Can i have a go on the Karaoke?" Greg questioned looking like a school boy in a candy store.

"You can Greg, i how ever, will not be participating in anything to do with singing." Grissom replied facing away from Sara. Greg practically ran to the stage and grabbed the microphone. He was wearing a lose fitting shirt, trainers, and baggy jeans. The music began to play and Greg began to sing You're so damn hot by Ok Go.

**I saw you sliding out the bar.  
I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.  
**

**Don't even try and find a line this time, its fine. Darling, you're still  
divine.**

He was dancing like a man possessed.

**You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're... **

He pointed at Sara and blew her a kiss.

_How dare he blow a kiss to my Sara._

_You're Sara?_

_Well she's ment to be with me! _

_She would be if you could be brave enough to ask her out and not run away after kissing her.  
_**  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.**

Sara was now sat listening to Greg sing to her, but she wasn't thinking about Greg, she was thinking about Grissom.

_What should I do?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_Stop answering my questions with questions! You're not helping if you do that._****

So now you're headed to your car.  
You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.  
But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests  
another kind of guest.

You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're...

You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot. 

_Will somebody please remove him from the stage because he keeps pointing at me and people keep looking in my direction and winking at me. It's kind of disturbing._****

So who's this other guy you've got?  


**Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?  
I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I  
believe you for? **

_Lord above, I'm asking you please, please, please, get him off the stage._****

You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're... 

**Greg was know running his hands down his body.**

_Oh My God_

_What the hell is he doing?_****

You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.

**You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're... **

_His dancing might be terrible but you've got to admit he is a pretty good singer._

_OK, I'll give him that much…  
_**  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.  
You're so damn hot.**

Greg jumped of the stage at the end of the song and travled back to the table. Nearly everyone in the room was cheering and clapping.

"Wow Greg you're a pretty good singer." Sara stated.

"Sara I think it's your turn know." Catherine informed Sara.

**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious also does not belong to me but i used it anyway! R&R please…Next chapter up shortly. The next chapter will proberly be shorter than this one…but you never know…**


	2. Catherine and Warrick

**Thanks to CSI Granger you're awesome! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. This song contains offensive language and I'm sorry if it offends you (not my song I just chose it because it sounded like something that Catherine's & Warrik would listen to) If that makes sense. Any way I hope you like it. Please R&R…**

"I'm not singing." Sara announced while taking a swig of her pint.

"I'm not that drunk…yet"

"Oh yes you are! Singing, I mean, Warrick and I will sing a duet first then you can sing next, OK? Get Grissom to sing with you if you don't like going up on stage by yourself."

"Why on earth would I want to sing with Grissom?" Sara questioned.

"Oh, I think you know why, Sara." Catherine whispered, she winked as she grabbed Warrick's hand and dragged him towards the stage. Catherine was wearing a black, tight fitting skirt, which stopped at her thigh with a short, low cut black top that revealed some of her toned stomach, it left very little to the imagination. Her long blonde hair was clipped up into a scruffy bun. Warrick was wearing lose fitting jeans, with a tight black shirt. Catherine requested the song 'Don't cha' by the Pussycat dolls. She positioned her self in front of Warrick and waited for the music to start playing.

_**Warrick  
**_**OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)  
**  
Catherine had started to dance, in front of Warrick. She moved up and down, running her delicate hands down his strong muscles, she danced around him as if he was a pole. At first Warrick was unsure about Catherine's dancing but after a few seconds he got used to it, he started to let loose and dance with her. Wolf whistles and howls came from several parts of the audience.  
_  
__**Warrick**_**  
****Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
**

**Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave**

She stopped dancing and took centre stage, Warrick followed her. He stood behind her and grabbed her by the waist and started to run his hands up and down the sides of her hips.  
**  
**_**Catherine**_**  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)**

At the end of the verse she placed her hands over Warrick's wondering ones and stilled them. She ground her hips into his. Then she let his hands go and started dancing in front of him again.****

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

Catherine used Warrick like a pole and sunk down to the floor only to travel back up his body and legs and into standing position, putting her hands everywhere as she went.****

_**Catherine**_**  
Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
you have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

Warrick let his hands wonder down Catherine's slim frame, not leaving an inch of her untouched.****

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
**

**Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

Before Warrick started singing he bent down and whispered in Catherine's ear "Don't cha?" He couldn't see the grin that formed across Catherine's face; but the audience could.**  
**  
_**Warrick**_**  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little ménage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**

His hand travelled to Catherine's bare legs and started moving in circular motions. Catherine knew that it was her turn to sing next but she didn't know if she would be able to, the sensations that Warrick's hands where causing where too much to bear**.**

_**Catherine**_**  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me**

Catherine stilled the motions of his hand. They were too much for her to bear at this moment in time.**  
**

**  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

Wolf whistles and cheering could be heard as the song came to an end. She spun to face him...their lips where so close but instead of letting them connect she pulled away. "You are a very naughty boy; I might just have to punish you…" She whispered, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh, I think I need a punishment." Warrick replied. They made their way back to their table, sat down and ordered another round of drinks.

"Wow Catherine, that was pretty good..."

"What do you mean pretty good?" Catherine questioned a smug grin plastered on her face.

"I mean you're a good singer and an OK dancer." Sara grinned as Catherine created a fake shocked expression.

"I would watch what you're saying Miss Sidle, you're up next." Catherine told her with a smirk.

"Off you go." Catherine ordered, while waving her hand in the general direction of the stage.


	3. Sara Sings

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to CSI Granger…**

"No body drink my beer, I'm watching you, all of you, all ways watching." Sara told them, exasperatedly pointing at them all - the drink getting the better of her. She amazingly managed to walk in a straight line towards the stage and didn't fall over once. She walked up the steps and stood on the stage, alone, wearing black high heels, a black mini skirt with red butterflies on it and a low cut top that matched the skirt. The top was tight and so showed all her curves. Sara had requested the song 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson. The music started flowing through the speakers.

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

She stared at Grissom, watching his every move, her dark chocolate orbs pierced into his ocean blue ones, all Grissom could do was stare back, he could see the emotion in her eyes, and it was killing him.

_You need to tell her_

_I know… it's just_

_Just what?_

_Just, that I can't…_

_You can't? What the hell is that? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard!_

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
**

**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

Grissom squinted, he could just about see her eyes filling with liquid, she was about to cry. Grissom knew that she was singing this song for him and she was singing it with such raw emotion, it frightened him.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now**

No one expected her to put this much emotion into the singing and dancing, she wasn't dancing like Catherine and Warrick had been a minute ago, she was swaying as if there was a breeze that only she could feel; was pushing and pulling her. Gently tapping her foot as she went, she carried on with the rest of the song.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

She tore her eyes away from Grissom's fiery gaze, looking and anything but him. Knowing what part of the song was coming up, she poured her heart out; so everyone could see how she truly felt.

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

She forced herself to look at Grissom.

_He looks sad, gently gnawing on his bottom lip._

_Yeah, those puppy dog eyes are so cute._  
**  
****It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **

The sound of cheering engulfed the room, one the song stopped. A single tear rolled down Sara's cheek, staining her skin as it fell. Grissom knew that tear was for him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he saw her make her way back to the table.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing that well, girl." Nick commented.

"Ah, well I have a lot of secrets." Looking directly at Grissom as she said it; Grissom, feeling slightly uncomfortable by her last comment, excused himself from the table and headed to the men's room.

He reached out to turn on the cold tap, and realised his hands were trembling slightly.

_What am I going to do?_

He splashed his face with cold water, lifted his head and stared hard at himself in the mirror.

_How should I know?_

_Stop asking questions._

_Sorry, OK, Sara has literally just poured her whole heart into singing that song, especially for you. _

_You don't know it was just for me!_

_Come off it, Gil! Of course it was for you! Think about it, the way she stared at you throughout the whole song, and nobody else – you cannot deny it, it was aimed at you._

_Ok, ok, but what am I going to do about her?_

_Get back in there, walk on stage and sing. Just for her. Nobody else. _

_Ok,_

_Fine_

_Alright!_

He walked out of the men's room and told the others that he was going to participate in the karaoke. Puzzled faces stared back at him.

"Grissom, you're the most private man I know, and you want to participate in the karaoke?"

"Yes." And with that he was gone. He travelled up the steps and onto the stage.


	4. Grissom sings?

**Thanks again for all the reviews and to CSI Granger! Here is the next chapter…**

He stood there looking like a nervous school boy, shuffling his feet. Grissom was wearing; a tight fitted black T-shirt, lose black trousers and black shoes. He had requested the song 'Black and Gold' by Sam Sparrow. The music began to play and Grissom began to sing.

**The fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking **

His eyes were scanning around the room, trying to locate the table, at which his fellow co-workers sat, while singing at the same time.  
**  
And the stars fell out of the sky  
and my tears rolled into the ocean  
now I'm looking for a reason why  
you even set my world into motion**

When he found the table he immediately looked at Sara, staring into her eyes; they were still a little puffy from when she was crying. All she could do was stare straight back; the more she stared the more she could see the raw emotion and passion that was hidden in the depths of him. Grissom saw how Sara was looking at him and winked at her. She wasn't quite sure whether her mouth fell completely open or not, but when she finally registered what he'd done; she winked back.  
**  
'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold **

Throughout the whole verse he and Sara both had smiles plastered over there faces, Catherine caught Grissom smiling and followed his line of gaze to...Sara?

_Sara... Grissom and Sara!_

_They're, together?!_

_Well duh, look at the way he's looking at her!_

**I looked up into the grey sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back  
and all around these golden beacons  
I see nothing but black **

**  
I feel a way of something beyond them  
I don't see what I can feel  
if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real **

She gave Grissom one of her famous Sara Sidle smiles.

_God, she hasn't smiled at me like that in ages._

_Well it shows you're doing something right then!_****

'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold

He took his gaze off of Sara. Just for a second...

**Black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold**

When he next looked at the table, he expected to see Sara there, sitting staring at him...but she wasn't. He started to panic, wondering where she had gone. He quickly started to move from side to side on the stage, looking around. But he remembered that he was onstage, singing, so he couldn't exactly run and ask them where she had gone. He regained his confidence and carried on singing.

**'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
**

**but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold**

As the song came to an, he practically sprinted towards their table; ss he neared the table he realised that Sara still wasn't there.

"Catherine, where's Sara?" He asked calmly.

"She went to the bar, only a minute ago."

"Right, OK, thanks."

Grissom set out on his journey to bar. He located Sara sitting on her own, on a table for two. She spotted him, smiled, and then waved him over.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Why are you not with the rest of the team?"

"Oh, I fancied some alone time, you know, just to mull things over."

"What things?"

"Err...just stuff."

"What stuff? Come on Sara you can tell me"

"Ok, but promise you won't run away"

"Run away? I'm sorry Sara, but you're confusing me." He looked at her with confusion searing in his eyes.

"For someone as intelligent as you, you really are thick sometimes. I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to ignore the fact that I've told you or pretend that it never happened. Ok?"

"Err...ok?" Involuntarily, his hands started to rub together.

"Alright then, I'm...I," Sara stuttered. Looking at the floor she took a deep breathe,

"I think, I'm…"

"I love you." Grissom blurted out, cutting her off completely.

"In lo-, wait, what?" She heard loud and clear what he said, a giddy grin soon encompassed her.

"I, I love you too!"

At the end of her sentence Grissom leaned forwards and kissed her tenderly. It took a second for Sara to react but when she realised that Gil Grissom was kissing her she soon kissed him back. What was once an innocent kiss turned into a full blown battle of tongues.

Sara suddenly pulled back.

"Wait, I have to do something. I'll be back wait at the table for me."

"Err...ok." But by the time he had replied she had already gone.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Catherine, I need a favour."

"Oh, all right."

"I need you to…"


End file.
